Two Men and a Teensy-Weensy Little Problem
by Anne O'Brien
Summary: Danny Fenton, A.K.A. Danny Phantom, has a got a problem. This little problem is shared with one VERY important man. Their fates intertwined, these two men embark on a journey that will take them to one man's past. What they do now could affect both of their futures, and it all started with that one field trip to Metropolis...
1. When Duty Calls

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, you've been paying attention, hmm? Great. I'm sure you'll notice that I've finished my very first multi-chapter story, "The Face of Matches Malone". I hope you paid as much attention to that as you do this story. Hopefully...**

**Felix: Anna, they're going to pay attention, alright, or they'll face the wrath of Stephano. I promise you don't want that. **

**Me: Huh? Oh, no...Felix, please don't. **

**Toby: Oh God DANGIT!**

**Stephano: Hey bros! Allos Pewdie. Tobuscus, and friend. **

**Felix: Stephano! Bro! I see you've met Toby and Anna already. They're nice people, nice people.**

**Stephano: I'm sure. Now, we all need to hide because Piggeh followed me here, and...wait, they don't know Piggeh, do they, Pewdie?**

**Toby: *groan***

**Me: I take it you know Piggeh, Toby?**

**Toby: Unfortunately. I met him in a game of Amnesia. He sucks. Literally.**

**Felix and Stephano: HE'S COMING! **

**Stephano: Haha, "coming", I'm sure you get that.  
**

**Me: -facepalm- That's not how you spell...nevermind...  
**

* * *

"Danny! I am _so _going to get you for this!" my sister yells upstairs at me. I had just stolen the last Twinkie. Using my powers of course. I never could have gotten by her without floating by, invisibly, and reaching through the cabinet door to retrieve the small, plastic-wrapped package that Jazz had hidden behind all of the breakfast cereal. Not very concealed if I do say so myself.

"Oh, Jazz! Honey, we need you to help us test out a new Fenton Ghost weapon!" my mother calls from our lab basement. I was supposed to be helping with the tests, but I had blown it off, saying that I had homework or some other ridiculous excuse. I couldn't let them get near me with those things. They could easily kill me.

"Can't Danny do it? He's unoccupied," Jazz yells back, not eager to help with our eccentric parents' experimentation. The last time she did, her hair got stuck in a sucker, and the time before that, she was doused in artificial ectoplasm. It was hilarious.

"No, honey, he's doing homework. He can't be bothered right now," my mother shouts in return. I hear Jazz groan, but she descends the stairs, slowly. Superhuman hearing helps when you need to feel good, I assume.

I lay on my bed, eating my Twinkie, the last at the store (Little Debbie went out of business). I sit blissfully for a few seconds, relishing the quiet. I rarely, if ever, get to enjoy the peaceful tranquil that most people in this town take for granted.

My thoughts are interrupted by a cold, blue wisp of air escaping my mouth. Duty calls.

* * *

A man in a light blue suit, almost as light blue as his eyes, sits at a desk, typing. He seems to enjoy the monotony of typing one letter after another, frequently having to push his glasses up onto the sharp bridge of his nose.

If only it were that way around him.

The Bullpen was in full swing. Everyone and everything was making sounds. There was no peace and quiet for the bespectacled man. Like it was ever like that anyway.

He was typing a short report on Bruce Wayne, the man of the hour, so it seemed. Gotham's White Knight. As well as it's Dark Knight, the man knew.

He raises his eyes, hearing a siren blaring, signaling that there had been a bank robbery. The man smiles, wondering when interesting things were going to begin happening that day. It had so far been a boring one. Until now.

The sirens blare louder, from all the way across town. Only the blue suit-man can hear them through the chaos of the Bullpen. Only he could hear them from that great of a distance. News would hit the Daily Planet in a few minutes.

And throughout all that chaos, no one noticed the bespectacled man slipping through the elevator, untightening his tie ever-so-slightly. Duty calls.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, that was the first chapter. I know, I know, it's REALLY short, but I made it that way on purpose. On purpose, so don't flip out on me because my chapter was so short. You'll live I promise. Plus, I left you with somewhat of a cliffhanger, so that means you'll hopefully want more. **

**P.S. If you don't know who the blue suit-man is, you need to read up, dude.**


	2. He Needed Help with the Fire

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Second chapter! Exciting...not really. Unless you like that kind of thing...**

**Toby: I'm sure they do like that kind of thing, Anna.**

**-_When we left off on Days of Our...Wait that's not our show? Crap. Okay, when we left off on this story, Toby, Felix, Stephano, and myself were hiding from Piggeh, who was fast approaching from behind a closed door. Here we go.-_**

**Felix: Anna, why are you commentating on what we're doing? That's Toby and my job. You know that. It's what we do.**

**Me: I wasn't commentating...what are you talking about? *laughs nervously and scratches back of hypothetical neck***

**Toby: Anna, it's fine. But for the record, you were commentating. **

**Me: OKAY, who cares. Piggeh is coming, and I'm going to have retrieve my rape whistle if I don't hide soon. He knows Felix and Stephano, but he'd assault Toby and me.**

**Toby: Fine by me. I don't want to get killed by a sexual necrophiliac. (A person who-nevermind...look it up.) **

**Stephano: This conversation got really, really awkward for the readers, guys. We need to shut up.**

* * *

The blue suit-man stepped off the elevator, chastising himself for not leaving when he was in the elevator. He weaved through the crowd of people, bumping them, and touching them in a friendly manner, saying "excuse me" when needed. He did have fantastic manners, despite his conspicuous urgency.

"Oh!" a woman steps out in front of him too quickly, making the man accidentally knock her over.

"I am so sorry, ma'am. You must be-"

"Shush, child," the woman says, rising and putting her index finger over the man's lips. He noticed she smelled like soap.

"It was my fault. But even so, I may forgive you if you help me clean up my papers," she says mischievously, grinning.

_I don't have time for this, but..._ the man thinks. He quickly, and very quickly, picks up the papers, and before the woman can say, "Thank you" he is out the door.

_-A minute later-_

**(A/N: The line above is merely to show a few minutes time lapse. It does not show a transition between chapters, perspectives, or anything else affiliated with those terms.)**

While his situation did not allow much free time, the bespectacled man did, in fact, enjoy his flight to the block where the robbery was going on. He loved flying. He did so whenever he could. It was such a great feeling to not be confined to the limits of the earth. He wished everyone could feel the rush of flight.

The place seemed peaceful, not like it was under any kind of distress. But the man knew better.

"Superman! We've been waiting for you. There's hostiles inside,"the rookie is breathless, and nervous the man could tell, "The man holding them says he knows you. Says his name is Joker...I think. We have him on the phone now," Rookie brings him over to some other, more experienced coppers, including the negotiator. If the man was assuming correctly, the communicator had had a hell of a time.

The guy he was speaking with was no peacemaker. He was a peacekiller.

The man seemed to be having trouble with the person on the other end of the line.

"I said, do not come out here unless you are ready to end this. It's simple Jack-" there was a sudden outburst on the other end of the line.  
"MY NAME IS NOT JACK!" the man, the Superman, could hear this clearly, and he guessed that everyone within five feet of the man could also hear it. Superman also caught a little bit of the leftover vibrations from inside the building.

"How many hostages, officer?" Superman asks the police chief, Connelly, who's standing next to the negotiator. He was trying to tell the HRT what to do, but they were not following orders very well. The scene was chaos.

"Five. Three female, two male. They're all tied up, gagged, and blinded. Except for one of the females. She's not gagged. We haven't been able to ID any of them," the chief says, his job for Superman over. Now all the hero has to do is get in the building without letting any of the hostages die. Easy peasey. Hopefully.

Superman ran into the bank. That is to say, he ran "super" fast.

The Joker had the hostages bound to a pole in the most obvious of places...typical. Superman didn't usually associate with the Joker, but he had heard about him from Batman and even done a story on him in The Planet's Gotham Division. He was quite character.

Joker was accompanied by his sidekick Harlene Quinzel, better known as Harley Quinn. She was just as insane as the Joker himself, and that, Superman knew, was saying something. She, however, was not as evil as the Joker. She did show bits and pieces of her lasting humanity every now and then. It took quite a lot to make these pieces come out though.

Then, the building shook, and Superman smelled fire. A blaze coming right toward him, searing with heat.

This was going to be one interesting rescue.

* * *

I really hate field trips. Everytime I go on them, something happens. Something has to go wrong. It's always something.

The entire freshmen class was on a field trip to Metropolis Museum of Art. It was pretty interesting, I have to admit, but some of these paintings were kind of weird. There was one, called "The Scream" that had a man screaming on a bridge. It was made up of pretty lines and colors that made you melt inside, but then there was that screaming guy. He ruined the entire picture. Otherwise it was a good looking painting.

Sam was all over everything. She refused to miss one moment of poring over these paintings. I guess its the "self-expression" thing drawing upon her immediate favoritism toward the visual arts.

I looked to the side as Tucker was staring at a painting, trying to understand its meaning, I guess. Dash was picking at a painting on the wall, snickering with his friends. They must be having _tons _of fun.

I tell Mr. Lancer that I'm going to the bathroom outside in the hall opposite the gallery we're in, but I actually go outside. Get some fresh air. When you can fly whenever you want, so used to that open feeling, you get a bit crowded in even the least occupied of rooms. I probably need to work on that.

I'm stretching, breathing in heavily when I see smoke coming from a building a few blocks down. Great. Metropolis is Superman's territory. But the blaze is _huge_, and he could need help. He can't do everything...can he?

_Eh_, I think to myself, _if he doesn't want me there, I'll leave. As long as I can get out here, I'm okay with whatever the circumstances are._

I'm just trying to find an alley next to the museum to go ghost when a rumble shakes the ground beneath my feet.

I land on the ground, softly. Nobody can see me behind them, as I am standing behind a large group of police officers who are all watching the building, a bank apparently. Superman is inside and rescuing hostages as I've heard. I don't know what to do, so, invisibly and intangibly, I fly through the bank to the vault, where I find Superman and some guy dressed like a clown. I'm deathly afraid of clowns. Great.

Oh, and may I add there is five or six hostages? Sam is gonna have my hide for not taking her with me. She associates with Skulker too much, I think.

"You've brought a little boy with you, Supey? That's just pathetic, making the young do the dirty work!" the clown says, laughing hysterically. The guy definitely a frootloop. It is determined.

Superman whips around, just to whacked upside the head with a jester chick's giant hammer. Where did she come from?! That had to hurt, I think as I cringe in my floating position. As Superman recuperates, I blast a light ecto-beam at the woman's midsection, making her drop her hammer and fall, while not hurting her. I couldn't hit a girl...except for Ember and maybe Lunch Lady. They're ghosts though, so they don't count...do they?

"Danny, you need to go now! They'll kill you," Superman shouts to me over the roaring blaze. He seems very distressed. He keeps looking over at a woman who's tied up, the only one not gagged or blinded. She's wearing a very professional pants-suit. Dark gray, goes well with her blue eyes and dark brown hair. Hmmm, she looks familiar...Lois? Lois Lane! Yeah Lois Lane. She and Superman have some sort of infatuation or something. That's why he looks like he would do anything to get her out.

"Ahh, everything makes sense now!" I say out loud. I also realize that Superman knew my name. That's strange...but flattering. Everybody loves flattery.

Then I look back up to get whacked upside the head myself by the jester woman. She can pack a punch, with that hammer and all. Wow, I may actually have a concussion...Superman is in trouble. The clown man is holding some kind of rock in a glass container. It's glowing green and it kind of reminds me of a solid form of ectoplasm. Whatever it is, it's having some kind of effect on Superman. and not to mention that flames are getting brighter.

I check on Lois, just to see that she's fine, but she's struggling against her bonds, muttering things. I can't hear what she's saying, and I'm pretty sure I don't want to. That woman is fierce, I've seen her on the news.

The clown man is walking toward Superman, rock in hand, and every step he takes seems to make Superman weaker. This is not going well. The jester woman is standing over me, so I'm unable to move a muscle...Wait, I'm an idiot. Intangibility! Duh!

I go intangible, reprimanding myself that I should have done so earlier, I could've saved Supes earlier. Wow, I amaze even myself sometimes.

I fly through the floor below the fiery one, which is even hotter than the one above, may I add, and come up just below the clown man. Now tangible, I grab the glass-contained rock before he can react, saying, "Thanks for this, but I don't think Supes is geologist. And yes, I know what that is, I met one just the other day!" I look around me; I have to get Lois out...I'm sure Superman can handle the clown man now that this weird rock is out of his hands.

I fly out to the front of the building, to where the cops are standing behind cars, and firemen are arriving. Most of the cops see me, and aim their guns at my face, ready to fire. Ha, get that? Fire? Nevermind.

"Woah! I'm here to give you this, you may need it. I've gotta fly," I say, throwing the rock to one of the officers, glad to get it out of my hands. It felt...alive. As I fly back into the building, I hear one of the rookies say, "Danny Phantom?" Awww, makes me feel all warm in fuzzy inside...hypothetically, of course. I'm never warm...It sucks.

Inside the situation is getting somewhat better. Superman has the jester woman on the ground. She doesn't look so good, and as I float around her, I see that there's and icy blue metal rod around her hands, keeping them together. Resourceful, but it may give her frostbite. I grab her, and although she doesn't seem happy to be in my arms, she stops struggling after a few seconds, beat.

I fly her out to the officers and set her down slowly on a stretcher.

"Get this rod off ASAP. It'll give her frostbite if you don't," I order, hoping they will listen, and my hopes are answered: they do. I'm actually surprised. Most people know me as the superhero who is too young to be taken seriously. They are so very wrong. But you have to admit, they were also wrong about the mayor incident and about the overall fact that I'm evil. But mostly only my parents believe that.

Behind me, the building shudders. I whip around, intangible immediately, and fly back into the building. I can't find Lois or Superman. Not even the clown character. This is going just great. I blow some of my hair out of my eyes, trying to see better. There! Superman. He has an unconscious clown man in his arms.

"Kid, grab the woman," Superman orders. Time for me to start taking the commands rather than giving them.

The woman glares at Superman. "I _do _have a name, and you know it," Lois growls.

"Kid, grab _Lois, _and let's get out of here," Superman rolls his eyes. Looks like the guy isn't all seriousness. I guess he does have a personality. Either way, I grab Lois, trying not to touch anywhere I know I shouldn't. I wouldn't want to be on Superman's bad side. Uggh, I shiver at the thought of being chased by him.

On the outside, Superman sets the man on another stretcher, and I set Lois down, breaking her restraints with a ecto-laser from the tip of my finger. I blow the green smoke off of it like an actor from an old Western movie.

"You've got a great personality, kid. I like that. We'll be in touch," Superman says, flying off. Lois rolls her eyes and grumbles.

"I thought you liked Superman?" I say, asking more than saying.

"Oh, I do," Lois answers curtly, rubbing her wrists where they are red from the ropes.

"Hmm," I reply, and fly off myself. I see Superman in the distance, flying back to some building with a giant globe on top. I wonder if he ever sits up there.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, did you like it? The first _real _chapter of the story? I sure as crap hope so, because I have so much I want to do with this, it's crazy!**

**Felix: Bros, I know what she wants to do with the story, and I could tell you if you want?**

**Me: NO! Felix, you can't then they'll know what's going to happen. I can't have that. I don't even tell Superman what's going to happen. **(I mean my friend 1Superman4Me, I just really didn't want to put the other letters and numbers, sorry! :D)

**Toby: Oh, her? We already talked.**

**Me: No you have not! You've never even met her. I can arrange that, though. I guess.**

**Felix: Yes! Yes! I want to meet her.**

**Me: -facepalm- Thinks: (How did this conversation get where it did?!)**


	3. Illinois Will Never be the Same

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, third chapter, hmmm? I hope you people like this story, because I know that I do. It's fun to write, even though it doesn't have Dick in it. I'll be honest as Abe with you, though, I _seriously_ considered putting Dick as Robin in the second chapter to help Danny out, but that would've made no sense since (lol) it was set in Metro...Anyway, keep reading and reviewing!**

**Danny: I could've handled the clown man in real life, you know.**

**Me: Danny, ****you don't even know his name, I don't think you could've taken him, trust me. Alone at least. **

**Danny: Exactly why you should've sent Dick in to help me! We could've taken him down without Superman's help.**

**Me: But that wouldn't have made sense in the story, it would have been out of my hands if I had done that, plus I definitely couldn't have sent Bats in there, jeez.**

**Bruce: ...**

**Me: Oh, God.**

**(RANDOM BRUCE APPEARANCE!)-Sorry if I get a bit random at times, I listen to songs like "Little Talks" by Of Monsters and Men, "Radioactive" by Imagine Dragons, "Hey Soul Sister" by Train (I FREAKIN' LOVE TRAIN!) when I write. Add some Nickelback, OneRepublic, and Hot Chelle Rae in there, and you've got a mean writing smoothie.**

**P.S. Where are Felix and Toby?!...**

* * *

As I flew back to the museum, wondering why Superman needed to go the globe-place, I also wondered how Sam would react to my abrupt departure from the amazing wonderfulness of the art museum. She was probably so absorbed in the art that she didn't even notice. Psshh, who am I kidding, I'm as good as dead.

I went intangible and flew through the museum until I found our group, who were in the lobby of the museum, ready to leave. Mr. Lancer was going nuts, calling people on his cell phone, and considering his frequent mentions of my name, I would assume he was searching for me.

I look to the large-faced clock on the wall. _5:30!_ I left to go to the "bathroom" at 4:45! Crap, I had been gone for forty-five minutes! I would've been calling all over the place trying to find myself if I were teacher...Woah, I confused myself...

I weave through the crowd to find Sam and Tucker, who're are sitting grim-faced in large, puffy chairs by the wall. I smile sheepishly as I walk up.

"Hi...guys," I fumble. Underneath Sam's glare, I am no longer the supernatural hero of Amity Park, but just a mundane aspect of the world of Samantha Manson, one that cracks well under her pressure.

"DANIEL JACK FENTON, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, LEAVING US HERE ALONE LIKE THAT?!" **(A/N: I improvised on Danny's middle name, but I supposed because of Jack's ridiculous pride that...well, you know.) **The young raven-haired woman that I love oh so much explodes in my face, the force of her shout almost knocking me over. Tucker doesn't look too surprised, though, like he's been through this already.

"Sam, I'm sorry, alright? I had to go, like right then...Superman was well, about to die!" I whisper the last part so quietly that I'm surprised that Sam heard me, but her ears somehow caught my inconspicuous mumbling.

"I don't care if the Batman appeared to you personally, you should not have left so abruptly like that. You had me worried sick!" Sam says, calming down somewhat at my eyebrows furrowing. She always cracks at this face, my sadness and regret making her forget her anger for a few minutes. It works everytime. As she envelopes me in a large hug, I smile mischievously at Tucker, and he sticks his tongue out at me. I roll my eyes, disaster averted for now.

But here comes Mr. Lancer. Crap.

* * *

Clark Kent. If you saw him, you'd think him a mild-mannered reporter...but that's what everyone thought at first. If you looked closely, you'd see his high cheekbones, bright blue eyes, brilliant white teeth, his secretive dimples. You'd notice that his glasses obscured your view more than you wanted them. You'd notice his uncanny resemblance to Superman himself. That was the point, though, and if you noticed that, you were pretty aware.

These were the thoughts going through Lois Lane's head as she sat lazily in her office chair. She didn't wonder how she didn't notice it before, because she already knew. She had known her partner in crime, Clark Kent, was Superman for a little over half a year now. It seemed she had gotten kidnapped by more than her fair share of maniacal madmen, crazed clowns, and billionaires-gone-bad in the last half-year. It was like her knowledge of Clark's secret _attracted _people to steal her whenever possible. Of course, she failed to realize that if a superhero shows any kind of affection, or interest, for that matter, toward anyone, that would make that person and immediate target. She didn't _want _to realize this.

"Oh, hey, you know that was Danny Phantom back there. I did some research in the old files. He's pretty popular, infamous even, in his hometown of Amity park, Illinois. He's a ghost, and he fights other ghosts that invade Amity. People there think he's evil, but by the looks of these reports, it seems that the citizens of Amity are just confused by their own prejudice," Clark says, throwing a printed picture of a young man in a black and white hazmat suit on her desk. He was floating a few feet above the ground, smiling broadly. He had stark white hair and piercing green eyes, despite his overall happy demeanor. They glowed as if powered by their own energy.

There were other pictures of him thrown on her desk, some of Phantom fighting and others of him flying over a city. Amity, Lois assumed. One caught her eye, especially. It was a photo of Phantom kneeling over a young girl, fallen and injured. He was smiling and his mouth was open as if he was whispering things to her. She was smiling as broadly as Phantom himself was. He didn't seem evil at all. He seemed friendly and open. Ready to help whenever needed. That's a hero.

"He doesn't look evil at all, he just looks like a...teenager," Lois says, thinking this boy to be misunderstood. How correct she was.

"Lane, Kent! Get in here!" Perry's voice emanated from the editor-in-chief's office. You could hear his voice all over the Bullpen, and it was heard above all ruckus.

The two hurried into their overly-fascinated boss's office, and waited to be told what to do. Clark noticed that Lois was being unnaturally patient today. Ever since Clark, as Superman, rescued her from the Joker, and saw Danny Phantom in person for the first time, she seemed...different. Not so...Lois.

"I have a story for you two. You'll have to travel, but I know y'all are okay with that. It's in Illinois, Amity Park, ever heard of it? You'll be reporting on the ghost boy Danny Phantom and his doings in Amity Park for a while. His appearance at the Metropolis East Side Bank today has sparked the public's interest," Perry has just answered both the expert reporters' prayers. They were going to Amity Park, Illinois.


	4. Reunions

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I still listen the crap out of Imagine Dragons when I write...Maybe that's why I'm so weird...Maybe. Anyway, it's great that you've stayed for this long! Personally, I didn't like the end of the last chapter, but I couldn't think of a different way to end it, really. So I just did there.**

**Felix: I'm sure they were fine with it, Anna. **

**Me: Oh, you're back? *looks around* Where's Toby?**

**Felix: Oh, he's just making a "thank you" video for 4 million subscribers on TobyGames. He is really happy about that.  
**

**Me: That's great! (Sidenote: You really should check Felix (Pewdiepie) and Toby (Tobuscus) out on Youtube...what? You didn't realize that my inner voices actually exist? Wow, you're somewhat inattentive...) -Just look up their names for awesomeness!-**

**Felix: Yeah, he's-Oh there he is, now.**

**Toby: *out of breath* (Huff, huff)...How're you guys? I'm great, thanks for asking. Oh, you didn't? That's fine, I guess.**

**Felix: Toby, you alright, bro?**

**Toby: Oh, yeah, I'm fine...**

**Me: Your shirt's wrinkled, Toby. You look ridiculous. (Sidenote: In Toby's newest video on Tobuscus, "Sad Song", his "Tobuscus" shirt is wrinkled at the collar. OCD moment, there, sorry...)**

**Toby: Hmph, gurl, I _always _look good!**

**Felix and Me: -facepalm-**

* * *

"_Grapes of Wrath! _Mr. Fenton, what did you think you were doing for that hour you were missing?! You claimed you were going to the bathroom!" Mr. Lancer is out of breath, and it doesn't surprise me. He's extremely overweight. Needs to lay back on the bagels and cream cheese. Just sayin'.

"Actually, Mr. Lancer, it was only forty-five minutes, and you can't say that I'm not known for-" I try to say.

"I don't care you're known for, Mr. Fenton. You have three days detention when we return to Amity Park. Now, Miss Manson, take Mr. Foley and Mr. Fenton to the bus, will you?" Mr. Lancer doesn't stay for a response, he just waves his hand dismissively and returns to counting heads.

That went well.

_*Thirty minutes later*_

Thirty minutes and a whole bunch of yelling and spitballs later, we arrive at the Daily Planet.

"This is a place of business, and you will not cause any trouble will you?" Mr. Lancer says, and I would swear he glared directly at me. Mrs. Ishiyama is standing beside him, and after her lecture through which everyone must stand, we go to enter the Planet, as it's sometimes called.

We arrive in a large foyer, and we get a small tour around the first room, all the while, Dash snickering whenever the front desk woman mentioned that there were sixty-nine floors. **(A/N: Sorry, it just seems like something Dash would do...Don't kill me.)**

"You know, Dash, there are more than one use of the number sixty-nine, most commonly used as a numerical representation. So why don't you stop making yourself look like an idiot and pay attention to the actual tour?" Sam growls, getting annoyed. She won't stand for any kind of ridiculousness, especially when the perpetrator doesn't know when they've crossed the line. Very much like me, but my line is somewhat more lenient than hers.

Fortunately, Dash didn't hear her, so we are safe from a power struggle, since Sam refuses to back down from Dash. That, when used on other people, gets her in trouble sometimes...all the time.

We go into some elevators to rise to the Bullpen, the reporters call it. Mrs. Ishiyama says we will get to meet two of the most prestigious reporters in both Metropolis and Gotham combined: Lois Lane and Clark Kent. They've caught more stories and wrote on them fantastically than anyone in Daily Planet history. SoMr. Lancer says. He worships them. I have, of course, already met Lois once today, and hopefully her reporter perception skills won't recognize me.

As soon as we exit the elevators, Sam, Tucker, and I are blasted with a multitude of sounds, the most prominent of which being a woman's groan. I look to my right and see a very tall, very muscular man in a light blue suit and glasses trying to talk to the groaning woman, who turns out to be Lois. His blue eyes plead with her to stay calm. They also look _extremely _familiar. He must be Clark Kent.

He turns to straighten his suit, and freezes. His eyes lock on me, large. He whips Lois around and whispers something to her, and she stands on her tiptoes to look around Clark to me, and she seems to be just as surprised as Clark was. I am very confused up until they walk, composed, over to our group.

"Hey, I'm Lois Lane, and this is Clark Kent. I was told we had to give you kids a tour," Lois says, hand on hips, which are cocked to one side. She is obviously not amused that she has to give some teenagers a tour around her work. Clark, towering behind her, pushes his glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose. He smiles, and waves when Lois says his name. Pretty teeth, I notice.

I elbow Sam and Tucker. "That guy right there, Clark Kent. He looks _just _like Superman," at the mention of the word Superman, Clark whirls to stare at me. Did her really hear me? This guy is getting to be stranger and stranger.

"I don't know, Danny. I'm pretty sure Superman doesn't have glasses," Sam states unbelievingly. Tucker nods consent. I shake my head.

"No dip Sherlock! I know that, imagine them off," I say, looking at my best friends, hoping they don't think I am crazy or something. Sam's eyebrows furrow, and I'm just going to say that she looks beautiful when she does that...Anyway...Tucker's eyes widen.

"Yeah, he kind of does, doesn't he?" Tucker whispers.

"Yeah, man, I've been trying to tell you!"

"Girls, come with me, I've got you. And you, nerdy kid, I want you, too," Lois says sternly, pointing at Tucker. What? Tucker the only guy in that group? Tha makes absolutely no sense. As they walk away, Sam and Tucker look at me with sad eyes. They don't want to leave either.

I look to Clark, who now remains in front of our group, including Dash, Kwan, a few other guys I don't know, and myself.

"I guess that leaves me with you guys," Clark says, happily smiling.

Oh, wow.

* * *

_Why does that kid look so much like Danny Phantom? And their names even match! _Clark thought as he led the teenagers through the bustling Bullpen. He decided to talk to him.

"Hey, Danny, is it? Come here, and we'll talk," Clark calls, noticing that the boy looks incredulous. He also looks small and defenseless. If Clark was correct with his suspicions, this kid was far from defenseless.

"Yes, sir? You needed me?" he asks respectfully. Well, at least he isn't full of himself. His eyes look just like they did when he knelt over that injured little girl, except right now they were blue: caring and understanding. Ready to do anything. Ready to risk himself.

"I just wanted to talk to you for a minute. I got the feeling you're not friends with any of these boys are you?" Clark asks, trying to make the boy feel more comfortable. He looks behind him, and turns back to Clark, frowning.

"No, sir, they're not," Danny says, looking down. Clark is sure he embarrassed the child. He rests a large, warm hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, kid, you can call me Clark, alright?" the boy smiles at this. He is beginning to become more comfortable. Good. Clark doesn't want to have him awkward around him.

"So, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Clark asks, starting a conversation. Jimmy had taken the kids for an exciting guide around the printers' room. Clark had taken the kid up to the roof of the building, underneath the Daily Planet golbe, and both of their black hair was blowing in the wind.

"I want to be an astronaut. Always wanted to go up there. Space fascinates me," Danny says, sounding genuinely interested. The kid is serious.

"That's awesome, Danny. You know...I..." Clark fumbles, stuttering. He looks into the distance, looking into the city, _his _city. He looks at Danny, and is worried. The boy's face is contorted into a severe frown. Danny looks like he's frustrated.

"Umm, Mr. Kent, I've loved the backstage pass, but I have to go to the bathroom real quick. I'll be right back, alright? You just stay here," Danny runs into the little stairwell that leads to a hallway which will take him to the Bullpen, and the supposed bathroom. Clark lowers his glasses, peering through the roof, and to where the teenager is heading. He doesn't go to the bathroom. Where he does go, somewhat surprises Clark. Looking around, the boy cries out, "I'm Goin' Ghost!" and two blue-white rings appear at his midsection and travel along his slender body. Wherever the rings pass over his body, his normal civilian clothes are replaced with a recognizable black and white jumpsuit. When the rings arrive at the boy's head, they split into two more rings, which was along his arms, finishing the job. Danny blows some now white hair out of his eyes, and opens them. They're now glowing a bright neon green. Clark Kent just watched Danny Fenton turn into Danny Phantom.

Lois and his job just a whole lot harder.

* * *

After letting the rings travel over my body, accompanied by the usual chill, I went intangible and passed through the wall at the end of the hallway in which I was standing. I also thought to become invisible until I was a good distance away from the Daily Planet, so that Clark wouldn't become suspicious. When I looked back to the roof, I saw so sign of Clark. Good, I thought and returned to being visible. I'm just wondering what ghost made my sense go off, when, just then, I was blasted with a...well, blast of pink ecto-energy. I knew of only one ghost with that girly of energy.

"Daniel, we really should learn not to meet like this,"

"_Plasmius_," I hiss, "What're you doing in Metropolis? Stalking me like normal?" I stabilize myself in the air. I used to have trouble doing that, but I've soon perfected it. The evil ghost's black pointy hair is blowing a bit in the wind, while my white is all over the place...I don't style mine like him. Mom always said that I had too much hair. I'll never get it cut, though. It's my deal.

"That hair of yours is going to cause you extreme problems in battle, Daniel. I however, am good. Honestly, do you think I would come all the way to the big city just for you? I have other, more important things I must attend to, and you are merely a small hurdle in my way," Plasmius fires another ecto-blast at me, which I nimbly dodge and fly up to him, and uppercut him with all that I have. He flies a few feet backward, but restabilizes easily, rubbing his chin. How did that throw him farther back? I'm just not focused. And I don't have a thermos...great.

"I would expect you follow me here, you froot loop," I growl, and fire a round of my own green ecto-energy at my nemesis. He dodges without difficulty.

"Hmm, can't fight me alone, young Daniel, now can you?" Plasmius says, and I assume that I look extremely confused, and I am, because he points behind me, rolling his eyes, and immediately turns invisible. I turn around to see none other Superman himself.

"Kid, what're you doing here? Talking to yourself?" Superman floats right next to me, and crosses his arms, looking authoritative. He's smiling at me, though, so I know he's not mad.

"Umm, he was just here. Well, I guess you wouldn't know what I mean..." I say, looking down. I really don't want to explain what Plasmius is right now. I'm getting sick and tired of Vlad at the moment. I look into the setting sun, and hoping that my field trip hasn't left me yet.

"I didn't get to properly introduce myself at the bank fire," Superman says, holding out his bare hand, "I'm Superman," I shake his hand with my white-gloved one. He has an extremely strong grip...to be expected, I assume.

"I figured that, with the humongous red "S" on your chest. Plus, I've heard of you...who hasn't?" I say, kind of wanting to get out of the air. I want to go sit somewhere, on building or something, "I'm Daniel Phantom, commonly known as Danny Phantom,"

"I figured that, with the white emblem on your black jumpsuit there. I've heard of you as well, but I mean, who hasn't?" Superman mocks me. He means no strife and I know it. The guy has a sense of humor at least, a personality.

"Look, I've loved meeting the great Man of Steel, but I have to go somewhere. Somewhere," I say awkwardly, not wanting to be rude. The guy hasn't done anything to me to make me not like him.

"Wait, I have to ask you one thing: Did you really do all those bad things the people of Amity Park say you did? You aren't a bad guy are you?" Superman asks. How does he know that I live in Amity Park? How does he know that the people think I'm evil?

I push some hair out of my eyes. "No, I didn't," and fly away. That went well.


	5. For All to See

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, the fifth chapter now, hmm? Do I want to give it to you or not? OF COURSE! I couldn't wait any longer to give it to you in fact. I pretty much just write these things as I go, but I do want to say that I thank you guys so much for tagging along. I love you. **

**Felix: All this love makes me wonder where Stephano and Piggeh went. They disappeared a few chapters ago. **

**Toby: We're in Anna's _mind, _Felix, it will do what it wants. **

**Me: Ya got that right! Felix, I would've thought for sure you already knew this?**

**Felix: Yeah, it's just that Danny is making me feel really weird with his strange silence for the last few chapters.**

**Danny: Hmm? Oh I wasn't silent, I wasn't even here. I was at the Nasty Burger, hanging out with Sam and Tucker. **

**Me: When did I get a Nasty Burger in my head? I need to clean this thing out...**

**Felix: NO! If you do, you'll get rid of Toby and me!**

**Me: Well, we can't have that, now can we?**

**Toby: Please no, I like it here. It's warm and cozy. Makes me feel nice to be in your head, Anna.**

**Felix: Same here.**

**Me: Aww thanks guys! Makes me feel warm, fuzzy, and absolutely insane to have you guys in my head.**

**Toby and Felix: Umm...**

**Me: And that is how you freak out your conscience!**

* * *

After a lecture from Mrs. Ishiyama, we board the bus.

"He did look Superman, guys, I swear it!" I tell Sam and Tucker about Clark, and his taking me to the roof of the Daily Planet. I tell them about my run in with Vlad and Superman's sudden appearance there. They don't seem very happy themselves. Must have been Lois.

"She's pretty cool, but she's also really bossy and impatient," Sam says, groaning. They must have enjoyed themselves almost as much as I did. Clark's conversation with me was really awkward, and however much I tried not to show it, I just couldn't get around it. Lois must have tempered herself not to feel it, because I can't get it out of my head. The guy makes me feel weird.

"I'm surprised Dash didn't try to mess with you while you were on your tour away from Sam. She's pretty much your only protection," Tucker states, and I glare at him, while Sam giggles. I'm sitting next to the window, Tucker in the middle, and Sam on the outside of the seat, so I have a clear shot to elbow Tucker straight in the ribs. I do so, and I bet it feels good.

"What was that for?" Tucker holds his stomach.

"For calling me a wimp. You know I'm not," I say, raising an eyebrow. Sam giggles. Along with my puppy dog face, my "What did you just say about me?" face are the only two things that can crack her. I enjoy being the only person who can do such things to her.

The rest of the bus ride is uneventful. Except for a couple spitballs to the back of the head, nothing happened worth talking about.

We were dropped off at Casper, where our parents were supposed to pick us up. Sam and Tucker (and pretty much the entire freshmen class), were picked up by their parents. I had already gotten word from Jazz that Mom and Dad weren't able to come get me, so when Sam and Tucker both offered to take me home, I refused.

"Honestly guys, I would rather fly. As conceited as that sounds," I say to them, and they grin.

"However much you rub your powers in our human faces, Danny, you will _never _be conceited in my eyes," Sam reassures me. That's good to know. I'm kind of embarrassed to use my powers in front of them, just because they can't use them. It seems unfair even to me...

I walk over to an unused picnic table, and dive under it. With a flash of white light, I'm off. The air blowing in my face. Out of all my powers, this one is probably my favorite. The freedom is exhilarating. If I could give it to everyone, I would in a heartbeat.

I arrive at my house, which is lit up at night like a Vegas wannabe in Illinois. I always thought that my parents wanted ghosts to see it, and think it was an easy target, the my parents could take the ghost out. No such incident has happened. Except for that one time with the Box Ghost. I would rather not think about that at the moment...

I realize that Amity Park is peaceful, and a little too peaceful if I know what I'm talking about. What is going on? No ghosts are attacking randomly, and Valerie isn't chasing me. The same with Vlad, who I thought would follow me home after our little meet-up earlier today. Again, I ask: What is going on?

I fly into the ever-helpful little alleyway beside my home, and return to Fenton. As I open the door, I am blasted (that's not a good word to use in this situation) with questions from my mom, who're about to explode (another bad word choice). My father is no where to be seen.

"Danny! Thank God you're alright! We saw the news, and we want to know: Is it true? Are you really the ghost boy?" my mother strokes my hair lovingly, but I sense desperation in her voice. She's scared, and it seems Jazz has been trying to calm her down. I look directly into her eyes, my china blue ones locking onto her violet ones. She's been crying. Now's the time, later I'll have to figure out who broadcasted my identity over the news.

"Yes," I admit, "Mom, I am the ghost boy,"

* * *

What was he going to do? Luthor had known his identity for months now, and Clark had known it, but why tell the world now? And why put that young man on the spot? Lois was hysterical, and Clark had had to take the wheel in fear of her making them fly off the highway.

"The kid never even did anything to Luthor, so I wouldn't see why in the man would do something like that?! It's ridiculous and unfair for him target minors, and make them enemies of the public," Lois went on and on, and Clark noticed that her earlier patience had worn off. SHe was now back to normal, old Lois. Really, really annoying yet somehow beautiful Lois.

"Calm down, Lois, we'll stop at this gas station and pick you up something to drink. Water?" Clark asks Lois, knowing that water will calm her down. She was stressed out, and the water and a walk outside would make her less tense. As he pulled into the Shell, Lois got out and started to pump gas into the car. Calrk straightened his glasses.

"Lois?" Clark says, hoping she's not gone into hyperactive-anger-Lois mode. That Lois is always the worst one.

"Clark, I really don't want to be bothered at the moment. Can you please respect that?" Lois turns around and says, very calmly like she's trying to control herself. She pats her skirt down where there are wrinkles, and turns back to the pump.

"Okay," Clark submits, and walks toward the Shell. He comes to a conclusion: Lois has feelings for this young man. She feels protective of him, like a mother. That's good, Clark assumes, but the boy, Fenton, probably already has a mother to care for him.

Clark walks to the back of the Shell, to the coolers, and finds two waters. He also picks up a few granola bars for the journey to Amity. On the way up to the cash register, Clark gets some strange looks, some of recognition, some of surprise or of fear. Clark furrows his brow, and pushes his glasses farther up on the bridge of his nose.

The clerk of the Shell says hello, normally, and then he checks Clark out. Taking the granola bars and the waters and Clark's money. He then looks up at Clark himself. The clerk glances at the news, a rerun, which has a sequence of Lex Luthor's speech and Danny Fenton's and Phantom's pictures, then Clark and Superman's picture blaze across the screen.

A flash of recognition, then a look of fear contorts the clerk's face.

"You..you're Superman!" the clerk cries. Some of the other people in the Shell stop and stare.

"Hey, hey, calm down, alright," as Clark tries to calm the clerk down, gasps emit from behind Clark. He turns around to see one angry reporter woman standing in the doorway to the gas station.

"Clark, come on! We've got to go!" Lois says, grabbing Clark's arm, and pulling him away from the register. His glasses fall off in the sudden scuffle, and everyone's hands fly to their mouths. Clark rolls his eyes, and returns the glasses to his nose walks out to join Lois at the car.


	6. V is for Vendetta

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This was a hard chapter to write, I'll be honest. It's kind of difficult to conjure up some thoughts for a VERY evil man, and even when you've got them, putting them into words is even harder! Anyway, I hope you like it, because it took quite a while:D**

* * *

**Try to find out the POV before I tell you at the end. And DON'T LOOK, cheater! :D **

The ghost kid -_Danny Phantom_- has paid the price for his ridiculous endeavor of helping..._Superman._ Joker was supposed to succeed with his plans to get Lois Lane, and I even supplied him with kryptonite to kill Kent with, but still, he walks today doesn't he? Not a free man, anyway. No, he is not confined in a jail or any other place of legal purpose. He is incapacitated in his own identity.

When I figured out that Clark Kent was Superman, I immediately took action. I met up with him at his own home turf, Smallville, Kansas, and I had some...connections kidnap his parents. Of course, he easily, if not hurriedly, rescued Jonathan and Martha Kent and had the workers put in jail. Then I kidnapped Lois Lane for the millionth time it seemed like, since he has some sort of relationship with her. She got out of the binds herself that time, and Superman appeared just to pick her up. Then I took the entire Daily Planet hostage, trapping everyone -including Clark Kent- inside. I had all of the entrances and exits sealed off, and yet he found a way out and then back into the Planet dressed as Superman so he could do his silly little heroing business.

Now since my plan failed with the most recent Lois Lane kidnap, I released not only Superman's identity to the world, but also Phantom's. Killing two birds with one stone, I said. I don't think it will be very hard to kill him now that he vulnerable in that way. The only deterrence I should encounter will be other villains trying to get at him, but that shouldn't be much of a problem. I'll kill them all. I'll kill Superman.

As sure as my name is Lex Luthor, Superman. Will. Fall.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry this chapter is so short, the next will be Amity Park time, with both our Lois and Clark group and Danny. So be excited. I couldn't put that in this chapter and have it make sense, now could I? Seriously, could I? I didn't know. Tell me?**


	7. Accepted, Not Socially Accepted

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, here go. We're back with TMTWLP! Yes, that's an acronym. I think you can figure it out. Sorry, it took so long to update this one, I was focusing bit on Where My Demons Hide because I hadn't updated or anything with that story. Like I said in that story, I won't EVER leave any of my stories or put them on hiatus. I''ll update sometime, and I'll never discontinue them . I promise you that. Anyway! On with the story. **

**(P.S. Maybe the reason I haven't updated is because Toby and Felix [my weird little muses] have been very silent...)**

* * *

I saw a look in my parents eyes that I never wish to see again. No matter what happens. There was a strange mix of fear, confusion, and recognition in their eyes. It was absolutely horrible. I noticed my mother start to sniffle, and then I came forward, and hugged her as tight as humanly possible.

"But...but, honey? Why didn't you tell us?" my mother asks me, in between sniffs. My father is still standing high, a serious look on his face. That didn't look right on him.

"Mom, come on? I think we all know the answer to that question," I mimic my father during the hundreds of times he's seen me, "_I'll get you, ghost scum! I'll rip you apart molecule by molecule!_" I wave my hands around like a maniac, causing Jazz to snicker.

"Oh, shush," I tell her. She smiles. I look to my father, raising an eyebrow. Jack blushes, he looks embarrassed.

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry!" Maddie hugs me again, and then Jack joins in, followed by Jazz and we've got a huge Fenton family hug going on.

This is probably the best moment of my life. They accept me. I was so afraid that their obsession with hunting ghosts would overshadow -hah! irony- their love for me. I'm relieved to find that it hasn't. I knew I could count on them. I just wish I could have been the one to tell them.

I break the hug, much to the disappointment of my family. I roll my eyes and grab the tv remote from the arm of one of the living room couches. After I turn it on, I go to the news to see reruns of the news. A picture of my face and a close up of my face as Phantom flash across the screen.

"We have gotten information of the secret identity of the infamous teen ghost hero, Danny Phantom. He is also known as Danny Fenton, a freshman attending Casper High in the town that Phantom seemingly protects, Amity Park, Illinois. We have press teams outside his house right now, waiting for him or any of the Fentons to exit."

I walk to the door, stomp more like. I grip the handle, and almost pull it open...

"Danny! Look!" my mother calls to me, and I turn around to see her pointing at the tv screen. A familiar man's face accompanies a picture of Superman, shaking President Luthor's hand. The reporter! Kent. Kent is...Superman...?! No way...

"Clark is Superman?!" I say out loud, accidentally. My whole family stares at me expectantly. I blush.

"You know Clark Kent, Danny-boy?" my father asks me, confused, "But he's apparently Superman. How would you have any connection to him?" he scratches his head, thinking hard.

"Honey, Danny is Phantom and Phantom is a superhero, and superheroes stick together," my mother tells him. His mouth makes an "o" as he remembers what literally _just _happened. Dad can be such a dolt sometimes. I love him, though.

"Not so much as people would like to think," I murmur, and Jazz looks up.

"What'd you say, Danny?" she looks worried.

"Oh nothing, just that superheroes don't really work together as much as people would like to think. Most of us are solo artists, like me. Then there's partnerships, like Batman and Robin. Then we go a step higher to unions, like the Justice League. They all only work together when the situation demands it. They're usually doing their own thing. Like I'm pretty sure Wonder Woman has her own little island somewhere in some ocean, and Superman does Metropolis, Batman in Gotham. Me? Just 'lil 'ole Amity," I finish, picking at my fingernails. Jazz looks at me. Just looks. I hate it.

"What?" I ask.

"Oh, nothing," she says, then my father gets an idea, holding up his finger and smiling.

"Do you know who any of the other superheroes really are, Danny-boy?" This catches the attention of my entire family. They all stare at me. I don't like the feeling of having to live up to something. I also don't like that I'll have to tell them I know nothing about the superheroes. Like I said, we kind of do our own thing most of the time.

"No, I don't," I say simply, shrugging. They look disappointed then start to pay more attention when the Mayor comes on the screen. Just the sight of Vlad makes me ball my fists.

"People of Amity Park. I am holding this emergency town meeting to discuss an important matter that has very recently arisen: Danny Fenton. Now we all love this boy, and care for him..." as Vlad goes on about how Amity Park loves Fenton, can't get enough of Fenton, Phantom is a vigilante and needs to be taken care of. He happens to point out that my parents will be of no help as I am their son and their sentimentality will hinder their ability to capture me.

"Oh, Vlad, I just..ughh! We are going to the Town Hall. Now," I say, walk over to the door and open it. I am immediately swarmed by hundreds of questions from equally as numerous reporters, and I stop them all with a couple words I like to use quite often.

"SHUT. UP."

The reporters all silence themselves.

"Well that worked, didn't it?" I say, hands on my hips. I turn around to my family, all staring in shock at my outburst. "What?" I ask innocently. I grin, then return my gaze to the reporters.

"Okay.. Listen to me, alright? I'm not gonna hurt any of you, so you can all untense...is that even a word? Nope...anyway, my family and I are just going to the Town Hall to see the speech Mayor," I grind the name out, "...Vlad...has prepared for Amity. Seem fair enough?" I give them my most amiable "am I right or am I right?" face. Unlike normal reporters, they actually start to make room for my family and me. That actually went easier than planned. Wow.

We make our way, slowly, but surely to the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle. We climb in, checking any nooks and crannies for hidden reporters. Those creeps can get anywhere. Now, I don't meant to say that all reporters are, in fact, creepers who stand outside your house until they get the answers to your their silly questions...unless they are creepers. Then you should get away ASAP.

Small talk happens on the way to the Hall. We talk a bit about some small adventures I had, and how Jazz's psychology work has been going. I'm just glad it's not _all _focused on me. I've been on the spotlight for far too long.

We encounter a serious traffic jam seven or eight blocks away from the Hall. I stick my head out the window, and can see cars and cars and cars all the down to the Hall itself.

"Oh, my," my mother remarks. She looks back at me.

"'Oh, my' is right, Mom. I'm gonna have to fly from here," I say, "I have to get to that Hall as soon as possible. And right now, 'as soon as possible' is now," It's kind of awkward for me, talking about my powers to them. And since I told them only like, thirty minutes ago, I think they're a bit awkward, too. Jazz is the one to speak up on this one. Her voice makes me wonder why Sam or Tuck haven't called me. Usually they're the first responders in this kind of situation.

"Danny, go. Do what you need to do. I think they understand," Jazz smiles at me. Ever since she found out about my powers, she has been very annoying when it comes to ghost fighting, but very supportive when it comes to me. She's been there almost as many times as Sam and Tucker have, and I don't think any words can convey how grateful I am of that. So many times I wish I could have said that out loud, and I say it in my head. I do that quite a lot...

"Love you, Mom, Dad, Jazz," I say. And rise from my seat in the back of the GAV. It's kind of large back here, so I have standing room, surprisingly. My father can barely fit in the front seat, driver or passenger.

"Love you, honey," my mother says, her eyes very sympathetic and loving.

"Love you little brother," Jazz says, and hugs me...really , really tight.

"Jazz? My ribs need to survive this," I smile as she lets go with a light, "Oh!"

"I'm Goin'-" my father grabs my arm, and I am too distracted to continue my cry. I look at Dad. He looks on the brink of crying. I've never even seen my dad cry before. This is a weird moment.

"Son...Danny-boy. I want you to know that I'm proud of you, and that I love you, okay? Your mother and I...we didn't know it was you when we were hunting you. We feel so bad about that...you don't even know. Your mother and I," a look from Jazz," ...and Jazz just want to tell you that we are all love you and that we're all proud to call you our son...and brother. Fenton or Phantom. Both hopefully."

That is the longest speech I've ever heard my dad say, and the most heartfelt. Crap. Makes me fell like a total butthole for leaving them right now.

"Love you too, guys," I say, then go ghost. No cry or anything, just the familiar wash of cold over my body, then the tightness of my jumpsuit, then I hear the gasps of my parents. I smile, roll my eyes and shake my head as I phase through the roof of the GAV, and start to fly to the Hall. I see people taking out their phones and taking pictures of me, yelling my name. Jeez, superheroing. People. Sometimes it gets ridiculous. I push some of my ivory hair out if my eyes and continue down the street to where my arch enemy stands giving a speech to the people I swore to protect.

**(A/N: Probably Danny's inner thoughts right now: _Wow, that sounded _good_._:D)**

* * *

"Lois, you should probably slow down, people are walking these streets," Clark warns, glancing at the "PED XING" signs on the side of the road. Actually, there were a lot of people on the roads and sidewalks today. The reporter in Clark made him wonder why. Lois wasn't even noticing. Clark guessed that was a good thing since she should be paying attention to the road and the speed she was going, which right now, topped at about eighty on a town street.

Suddenly, Clark's upper body is launched forward, and his seatbelt catches him. Lois stepped on the brakes so hard, it almost sent both of them flying through the windshield. Lois looks at Clark and smiles. He glares back.

"What?" Lois asks innocently, "This is how Sam drives...you know!" Yes Clark did know how Lois's father drives. For a man of his political stature, you would expect him to drive a bit more safely.

"Seriously though, what the heck is going on in this little town? I mean, what is so important here for people to get so worked up about? And Clark, you did keep the directions to our hotel that Perry gave you right? And why won't the stupid car in front of me MOVE?!" Lois slams her horn on. Clark is quietly looking for the directions Perry gave him to the hotel that Lois and he are are staying in.

"Clark, Clark, look over there!" in a small newspaper stand, a tv is showing the Mayor of Amity Park, Vlad Masters, giving a speech about Danny Phantom. He then starts to talk about Superman.

Lois looks at Clark. "We need to get to the Town Hall. Now."

"Lois, how do you expect us to get there! There's a traffic jam for blocks here!" Clark says, then Lois gives him a knowing look. Smiling mischievously.

"No, no...No way. I can't," Clark looks back at a smiling Lois, "Lois! I can't!"

"Oh, come on Clark! It's not like nobody doesn't know it's you anymore. Just fly us there? It's the fastest way. And I bet that Fenton kid is flying there right now," Lois has a very solid point. Clark sighs, takes off his glasses and exits the car. He walks over to a very excited Lois and opens her door for her. She keeps her composure as Clark strips his business suit to reveal a fully dressed Superman is all his glory. People are starting to notice. Clark holds out his arms, and Lois hops into them. Clark looks around, then takes off, flying slowly to the Hall to makes sure Lois's hair isn't too messy. She looks up, then fixes Clark's hair to make the signature curl in the front. He smiles and shakes his head. She laughs.

"I should be your Super-Hair Stylist, Clark. I think I pulled it off pretty good," Lois says, then grunts as they run into a fast-moving object also flying through the sky.

"Fenton!"

"Kent?"

The young hero makes eye contact with his elder superhero. Lois is fine, still in Superman's iron grip. Danny holds his head, rubbing it and making his already messy white hair even more messy.

"What're you doing in my town?" Danny asks, "And what the heck? Lois?" He is confused.

"Well, you know we're reporters, right? We got a story on you, and came here to fulfill it," Lois explains. Danny makes a screwed up "Well, what do you want me to do?!" kind of face.

"Danny, we're going to the Town Hall to meet with Mayor Masters. I assume that's where you are headed as well?" Superman questions. Danny's eyebrows furrow, as the ghost, the alien and the human reporter float in the sky like they've got nothing to do with their lives. People are staring to notice that there are a couple drifting figures in the sky. People make inferences.

"Yeah, yeah, that's where I'm going. Why are you carrying Lois? Didn't we already save you today?" Danny asks, smiling.

"Haha." Lois sarcastically remarks, "I'm a reporter, I'm doing my job,"

"Oh, are you now?"

"Yeah, I am!"

"You two. Stop it. Lois you're getting upstaged by a fourteen-year-old. Now let's go?" Superman intervenes in Danny and Lois's argument. Winning an argument with Lois is a gift. Only a few people have that gift.

The three continue on their way to the Hall, Lois making snarky comments about how messy Danny's hair is or how fast and uncontrollable his flying is. Danny just laughs and listens to Lois ramble on.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: You should actually be glad that I put some Superman in there, I almost didn't. The Danny part was WAYYYY long, and I was like, "But I should put some critical Lois in there,"...Sorry if she's OOC at the beginning of the Superman part, I just did that to fill in that space. She probably does drive like a maniac, though. **


	8. A Stereotypical Government Order

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry I haven't been here for a while, I wrote the majority of this chapter then I accidentally closed my processor and lost the entire thing. It's completely my fault. I apologize. But here you go, all you people who wanted to know what happens at the Hall. I know I made a good cliffie if you guys are like, "TELL ME OR I'LL EXPLODE," -cough, cough, Inviso-Al, cough- **

**Anyway, here's the chappie, just as you all asked. **

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: **

**I am taking requests for stories if you guys want to see anything...has to be within my writing parameters. By parameters, I mean, like, stuff I've written about. PM me and we can talk! :D**

* * *

We landed lightly in an alley across the street from Vlad, who was just getting to the part about Superman. He was giving up a perfect "I'm just mayor and I want to help my citizens" facade, but I knew that he was probably actually very happy that this had happened to Clark and me.

"How are we going to get over there without attracting too much attention?" Lois says, hands on her hips. It seems she knows something's about to happen, and it does.

"_We?_ As in you, me, and Danny? Lois, you can't go in there! You could get hurt,"

"No, I can handle myself and you know it," Lois replies defiantly. Clark pinches the bridge of his nose. I know I can get in there easy as pie. I go invisible and fly to the front of the crowd, but Clark doesn't have that power. Neither does Lois. Lois doesn't have any powers. She could probably get in there pretty good, with her civilian status, but Clark and I couldn't go in there as civilians. Someone would recognize us, then the crap would hit the fan. So Lois either goes in alone, or...I have an idea, but Clark is going to have to trust me with his girlfriend.

"Clark, I have an idea," I say, and Clark listens up. Lois is writing something on a pad she pulled from her tiny bag hanging at her side. "I could carry her in invisibly if you trust me," I say. I try to put the most sincere look in my eyes, and I know Clark can hear heartbeats, so I calm down and say, "I swear I won't let her get hurt," Clark focuses and then he relaxes.

"Alright. I trust you," he looks at me. He nods. "Lois?"

"Hmmm?" she looks up from her notepad, "Oh? You have a plan?"

"Yes," Lois hands the notepad to Clark, he nods, mumbling. "Perry'll like that," he says pointing to something on the paper, and showing Lois. She looks at it then smiles at Clark, "Yeah I thought he would, I-Oh right, right. So what's going on?" We relay the plan to Lois, and she looks nervous, but excited. "Can you even carry me?"

"I already have," I say, raising one eyebrow. She remembers. I hold out my arms, and she hops into them, shivering. "You're...freezing!" she holds one arm with her hand and puts one hand around my neck. We're about the same height, so she kind of looks awkward in my arms. I float a little bit.

"See?" I tell her, "You're fine,"

"Yeah, yeah, let's just go," her teeth are starting to chatter and I take off before she can get frostbite. "We're going to become invisible, okay?" she nods, and I ease into it, fading slowly. "You just had a big shiver. Are you going to be alright?" she nods.

"Clark can't see us, can he?" I shake my head. "Well, maybe he can see the temperature patterns in the sky. Where they get really cold around me," Lois smiles, "Even the great Superman can't see us," I stop and turn around to face Clark, who still watching us from the alley. He waves.

"He can still hear us, Lois," I laugh. Her eyes get big. She looks at Clark, and he nods and smiles. I land softly on the ground not ten feet away from Vlad. We are directly in front of the stage. He either isn't paying attention like an idiot, or he's faking not seeing us. Probably the latter, Vlad's not an idiot. Only a jerk. A sadistic, overbearing, creepy stalker jerk.

I change to human, hoping that the light outside will diffuse the light from the rings that travel down my body when I change. Nobody seems to notice, so I guess no one saw me. Knowing my luck, everyone saw. A breeze and Clark appears next to Lois and me, who has stopped shivering. This March has probably been the warmest in Illinois history.

"I miss anything?" Clark asks, straightening his glasses. He runs a hand through his hair, making the curl go away. Lois smiles, "Nope," I, however, am not paying attention to this reunion. I'm glaring up at Vlad, who will eventually feel me staring at him. He does, and after about ten seconds of staring, he smiles down upon me.

"Looks like we have a visitor," Vlad grins evilly, "Two maybe three, actually."

Lois, Clark, and my own face appears on the screen behind Vlad. I grimace. Lois is giving Vlad the evil eye, and Clark is standing eerily calm.

"Why you join me up here, Daniel? Mr. Kent? Miss Lane?" **(A/N: We're going to go with the fact that Lois has never been married before now...Just wait.) **Vlad waves us onto the stage. Lois stays put, but Clark pulls her along, Lois groaning. I stomp onto the stage.

"What do you want, Plasmius?" I grumble, and Vlad covers the microphone so that no one will hear what he says next, "Daniel, I am truly sorry about what has happened to you, and to you too, Mr. Kent. I had nothing do with it, I swear. However, the government has ordered me to capture both of you, and they have enlisted the GIW to do so,"

"Luthor!" Clark hisses.

"What about me?" Lois demands. She questions like a madman. Mad"woman"?

"You will be taken into federal custody, Miss Lane," Vlad reports solemnly.

He uncovers the microphone. I actually saw sincerity in Vlad's eyes. Was I going crazy? I ask Clark if he thinks he was lying and Clark gives me a negative. So Vlad is sorry about this. Does he...care?

"Here we have Daniel Fenton, Lois Lane, and Clark Kent," Vlad waves to each of in turn.

Clark leans over to me. "Why did you care if he's lying or not? And why does he want to capture us?" I just remembered, and not telling Clark and Lois makes me want to knock myself upside the head.

"Darn, I didn't tell you," I consider telling all of Amity Vlad's secret, but I decide against it. That is for another time. So I whisper to Lois and Clark. "Vlad is a half-ghost, just like me. He's the ghost that you met fighting me earlier today," I tell Clark. Realization dawns on his face. Lois looks like she's about to yawn. "You knew already?" I ask her.

"No, not exactly that, but I knew _something _was up with the guy. He's a creep," Vlad glares at her, interrupting his speech, and Lois waves back sarcastically, "Hey there," she goes to write something in her notebook,.

"Is now really the time for that, Lois?" Clark asks, and Lois looks at him like he just slapped her across the face. "You, a reporter, as me if now is the time for notes?! All the time is time for reporting, Clark. You, of all people, should know that!" Clark nods in agreement. I pull the end of my shirt down.

Then, my ghost sense goes off.

"What was that?" Lois asks me. She has her pen at the ready.

"My ghost sense. Tells me when a ghost is nearby," I reply, and Lois storms her pen across the paper. Then I see him.

"I am the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter, and I will have both of your pelts hanging on my wall, you whelp!"

Oh, great.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:There you go. The answer to all of your questions...I think. Let me make sure...Yeah, I think so. If you noticed and problems or anything of that subject, tell me in review and tell me what you think is going to happen! I'd like to know what you guys think!**


	9. Yet Another Plot Arc!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: You guys are really going crazy over this story. Makes me happy to know that. I kind of wonder if all the people following and favoriting it are still reading it...I never get reviews from those guys. Makes me feel unappreciated. I'm kidding, but seriously, I would love if you guys would review as much as possible. It tells me what I'm doing wrong and what you guys would like to see. **

**HOW LONG'S IT BEEN? A MONTH? ALMOST? JEEZ, I'M SO SORRY.**

**UPDATES ON OTHER STORIES I'M WRITING:**

**We just found out that Sara in "Where My Demons Hide" is actually Sara _Queen_. That would explain her prowess with the bow and arrow. Well, she decided to once again become the heroine "Huntress" in order to help Batman take down Two-Face. Green Arrow is accompanying them. I wonder what will go down. (NOT REALLY, I'M THE ONE WRITING IT! HAHA!)**

**Felix: And she updated her avatar once again, and I am the main person in it!**

**Toby: Hey, I'm in there too!**

**Felix: You're popping up over my shoulder and pointing at me.**

**Toby: I'm in there.**

**Me: And those are my real-life muses, Felix Kjellberg and Toby Turner. If you guys wonder what they look like, check out my avatar. (Felix is very attractive)**

**Toby: HEY!**

**Me: You too, Toby, you too.**

**P.S. I have recently fallen in love with ANOTHER Youtuber, Charlie McDonnell. I love that guy. He's adorable. And for all I know, he will slowly integrate his way into my sub-conscience and then I'll have yet another accented man running around my brain. **

**Toby is American, Felix is Swedish, and Charlie is English, for those who don't know who they are. You should, though.**

**ON WITH IT.**

* * *

**(Why don't we start with a fourth-wall reference?)**

Oh, you're back. When you left off, Skulker had just arrived, and had made a threat something like, "I will have your skin hanging on my wall, you whelp!" There you go.

"Who's he?" Clark asks, pulling Lois closer to him, earning him a glare.

"That's Skulker, the second most annoying ghost to ever exist. He is obsessed with catching me and hanging my pelt on his wall."

"That's disgusting."

"You said it."

I change into Phantom, some people gasping in surprise. I really don't know why, didn't we clarify that I was Phantom. Jeez, some people are slow. I push some hair out my eyes, and look to see Clark already in his Superman attire once again.

"Clark, ghosts are different than the guys you usually fight," I warn him. They are. Clark will have no idea what he's doing. Like I said earlier, ghosts are special. They require special means of resistance, just as I would have no idea how to fight one of Superman's enemies.

"You," Skulker points are Clark then checks his wrist, "are not human."

"Thanks for pointing that out, metal head," Supes flies up to land an epic uppercut right on Skulker's chin, but unfortunately only hits air. Skulker had gone intangible and invisible appearing a few feet away from Superman, who is now somewhat irritated.

"Whatever, you are, you obviously don't know how to fight a ghost," Skulker points out, then fires a green ray at Superman, who falls to the ground and doesn't rise, which worries me.

"Hey, you don't hurt my friends," I grumble and and fly as fast I can, catching Skulker off guard, and landing a punch in his gut. He is not fazed.

"What?" I mumble.

"Whelp! I've gotten a few upgrades, courtesy of our president Luthor!" Skulker spins the air, roundhouse kicking me into the crowd. Thank the Lord I didn't hit anyone. They help me up, and I realize "they" are my friends. Sam smiles at me and shoves a thermos into my hands.

"You get him, Danny. Who cares if _he's_ better now, _you_ will always be better than him," she kisses me on the cheek and I blush, and Tucker snickers. I strap the thermos onto my back and fly up to Skulker.

"You know, Skulker, you are really starting to get on my nerves. You hit my friend, and he still...hasn't gotten...up?" I look at Superman who has a small crowd of people around him. He's groaning, but at least he's still alive.

"Oh, yes, ghost child. That one was provided to me by Luthor himself. The ray is infused with kryptonite energy. It blasts him with the power of the unearthly rock that can so easily kill him. I like it."

"You _sick _abomination." I hiss, my clenched fists glowing green.

"Says the half-human, half-human freak of nature," Skulker smiles like a madman, knowing he's hit a nerve, preying upon my insecurity. I clench my teeth, waiting for the right moment to attack. But how? The guy is invincible, and I can't use the Wail, there's far too many people here. Maybe I could catch him off guard and stick him into the thermos. I don't know.

I HAVE AN IDEA. It'll probably be the most fun I've have ever done, too. Well, after sneaking into the girls' locker room.

I turn invisible, and fly up slowly behind Skulker. Just as I planned, he turns around, his sensors picking me up.

"Ghost child, you know I can-OH!" Skulker falls to the ground.

"You enjoy that nap, Skulker, courtesy of MY ultimate nut-shot," I fistpump, "YES." I fire the thermos at Skulker, leaving the echoes of his groaning. Skulker may have had upgraded armor, but no man, or male ghost for that matter, can take a shot to the nuts. **(A/N: Now, normally I would've said "groin", but Danny is a fourteen year old MALE. He would definitely say "nuts". You can't deny that.) **

"Lois!" I turn to find that Lois has disappeared. I fly down to Superman, who seems to be in worse condition than before. The shot was one that stays behind, spreading throughout his body and killing him slowly. We've got to get Supes some UV rays. The hospital! Lois is patting his stomach, whispering things to him.

"Lois I've got to take him to the hospital and get him under UV rays," I tell her gently. She looks like she doesn't want to be disturbed but reacts to my voice. She turns to looks at me, and her cheeks are glistening.

"Okay," she says mumbles in defeat and scoots away from Clark, who has passed out. I pick him up, just like I did Lois, and fly low over the crowd. The hospital is a couple blocks away and I get there fast. I land outside the building, and nudge the doors open with my shoulder. Some people yelp at the sight of me holding a humongous Superman in my arms.

"Phantom?" a doctor asks incredulously.

"He needs UV radiation, stat," I order, and the doctor nods and waves at me to follow him. We have to wait in an elevator to go up to the third floor. That was awkward, and the only thing to be heard was the sound of Superman's labored breathing.

In the room he takes me to, there an examination table and a wave emitter above it, I lay Superman down on the table, and his feet are just inches away from the side edge of it. He's almost too big. The doctor walks over to the side of the room to a control panel, punches in a few numbers and flips a switch. A whirring sound, then the emitter turns on. A bright light comes from the red coils inside, and the doctor and I shield our eyes.

"I turned it on its highest setting, so it shouldn't take but a few minutes." We sit and slowly wait for Superman's color to return to normal, from that sickly shade of green. The anxiety is killer.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Superman groans and sits up. He coughs and looks around at as.

"Where's Lois?" is the first thing out of his mouth. He hasn't even opened his eyes yet. Typical.

"She's probably on her way here, calm yourself big guy," I say, pushing him back down onto the exam table and under the UV radiation again. He sighs.

I grab the thermos still strapped on my back and shake it a little.

"You still in there, 'Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter'?" I think I hear a little growl from the inside, so I stick it back where it was on my back and give my attention to Superman.

"He was hit with quite a lot of kryptonite energy. I'm surprised he's not dead. Whatever hit him sure packed some punch. If it's enough to deteriorate him to this level, that is," the doctor says, turning the radiator down a little bit. I look to Superman. He still doesn't look too well, but at least his color has returned to normal.

"I...I'm fine. I need to find Lois. And Danny? Are you alright?" The guy looks at me. It makes me feel special to know that I am on the same level of caring as Lois. That's just...Oh, I don't know. Makes me feel appreciated. You know that feeling?

I don't.

"I'm okay, Clark. You, however, need to rest," I say, walking over to him. He tries to sit up, and gives me a look that's just so pleading, I let him. It's crazy to think that I just met him this morning. Wow, what time is it?! Five 'o' clock?! It's been a while since I got out from school. Good thing it's Friday, and I won't have to wake up early tomorrow. If I even get any sleep at all.

"I have to find Lois, Danny. You understand. This Sam girl. You would want to find her." Superman says, "I know you would."

He's right. If I had no idea where Sam was and the government was after her, I would want to be by her side to make sure they couldn't.

"Okay, I'll let you go...But I'm coming with you," I tell him, and I'm not taking no for an answer.

Our agenda is full at the moment. Superman and I have a date at the White House.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Don't know if you guys can tell, but I have no idea what I'm going to write before I write it. It comes as a surprise to even me. Except right now I have an idea what I want to happen in the next few chapters, and let me tell you, I'm going to have to do some DC Comics research for this one.**


	10. On the Road Again

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well. Here we are. At yet another chapter of my most popular story so far. Ummm, well. Muses have been quiet. Sorry if the quality sucks, blame them. So yeah. Let's get on with it. **

**HAHAHA. Just joking, but Felix and Toby have been quiet. ANYWAYS, I got a request (somewhat) from an ANONYMOUS reviewer saying he/she would like longer chapters. SOOOO, I tried...and THIS is the outcome. WITH LOTS OF CAPITAL LETTERS. :D:D:D:D**

* * *

**Clark Kent/Superman P.O.V.**

If the kid has one thing, he has ferocity. And lots of it. I don't know many kids who stand between Lois and I like that, because God knows that nothing will keep me from Lois. But there he was, pushing me back down onto and examination table, making me stay in my spot and take more UV radiation. Well, his better mind got the best of him in the end. So right we're going back to the Town Hall to discreetly pick up Lois. Civilian-style of course.

I'm still a bit wobbly, so the kid is holding me up. Somehow. I'm a couple feet taller than him and he's still managing to keep me upright. He never lets me stumble. I'm grateful.

"We'll just swoop in, grab her, get to the car, and swoop out," Danny looks at me, still speaking, "Not like flying or anything though, of course," He flashes one of those cheesy grins. Danny has a lot of charm. It's no wonder Lois likes him so much. Not like...that. Of course. I would hope not at least. Chills go through me.

"Okay, I _know _I'm not cold right now, dude," Danny grumbles.

"No, no. Just...thinking."

"You do that a lot."

"Yeah."

"You're doing it right now."

"Yeah."

Danny rolls his eyes, smiling.

We reach the Town Hall in a few minutes. I scan the crowd, seeing as Danny can't find Lois unless her flies above the crowd, and we wouldn't want that. Unless he went...invisible. Why don't I think of these things earlier?

"You find her?" Danny questions after a few seconds.

"Yeah, yeah. There she is," I point to a spot a little in the crowd. Lois has made herself unnoticeable. I don't think she likes it very much. She's about to frown her face off. I out on some sunglasses, and hoping that makes me unrecognizable, I walk into the crowd. I turn to look behind me and see Danny, walking a few feet back, hat on, sunglasses tilted. He's walking farther back from me. Good, the kid's got smarts, too.

"Lois!" I hiss a few feet away from her, "Lois!"

She looks at me. "Clark?"

"Yes, come here," I tell her. We walk out of the crowd, and back into the alley where we left off to make it to the Hall.

"Are you alright? I thought you were dead and when Danny took you away, I thought I was never going to...Oh, my God. What's wrong with me?" Lois looks to me with a pained expression. She has really never felt this feeling before. It's actually quite humorous.

"Lois that's called 'nervousness'. You were nervous and I can tell you didn't like it much."

Danny snickers behind me, earning him a glare from Lois. He quiets immediately.

"No! I didn't...Now just tell me the plan so we can get on with it."

To be honest, the plan wasn't really made out yet. When I glance at Danny, he shrugs his shoulders and slumps to the ground.

"Well, Lex'll probably be expecting us..." I mumble, thinking.

"Yeah, so we'll have to get in there all secretive-like. Espionage!" Danny acts as if he has a great idea. Espionage.

"Danny. Espionage in the White House? We don't want to be on FBI's Most Wanted, we just want to see Lex." I remind him. He raises his eyebrows at me, frowning.

"Well, don't you have, like, some kind of 'Superman mojo' that allows you to get into places like that?" Danny throws his hands up in desperation, "I however, am Public Enemy Numero Uno, so I can't in ANYWHERE." **(A/N: Okay, maybe I put in a little bit too much of my own weird language in there, but it's staying.)**

"No, you can't...but maybe LOIS can," we both look to Lois who is once again writing in her notepad. I just remembered something. I look into my khakis pocket. Yes! My cell phone. I haven't even called Ma and Pa to see how they're doing. Let's just hope I still have service.

I dial their number, and I sit through seven rings, then the sweet voice of Ma.

"You have reached the Kent household, but we are not available at the moment. Leave your name and number, and we'll get back to you shortly. Thanks!"

"What was that?" Danny asks.

"I was calling my parents. They didn't answer, though," I respond, worriedly. I try calling them again, and the same answering machine replies to me.

"Well, are they close? Like I was going to ask if we could go tell my parents where I'm going," Danny says. Compassionate kid.

"No. They live in Kansas. Missouri's in our way," I say, "But we can go visit your parents, Danny. If you'd like," the kid beams.

"Hmm? Oh we're going to have to fly again, aren't we? Oh, great," Lois stops writing in her pad. I change clothes in my own Super-way. And Danny transforms into Phantom. I actually get to see it up close, now. Lois and I watch in awe.

He must just have to will the transformation, and it happens. White rings appear at his waist and travel opposite directions on his body; one up, one down. They're extremely bright, and Lois looks away, but I continue gazing. As they wash over his body, they leave the jumpsuit, and when they get to his head, they stop then the light dies down and you're got yourself one Danny Phantom, coming right up. One glowy-eyed, powerful little kid.

Danny notices we're staring at him.

"What?" he says, and I assume if he could blush, he would. Lois and I laugh. Danny glares at us.

I pick up Lois, and we make our way to the the Fenton household.

* * *

**Danny's P.O.V. (Yeah, I know we didn't give Clark much of a turn, but Danny's easier to write...I don't really know why.)**

"Oh, here we are."

Lois and Clark stare at me. Then at the house, then back at me.

"I think this is it, too," Clark says sarcastically, "I wonder if you're parents thought they made 'FENTON WORKS' big enough."

"Oh, shush, Clark," I say, and transform back to Fenton. I check my watch from the magical place called hammerspace and then the sky.

"Wow, eight 'o clock. And it's not even dark. Hmph, nature. I've already overcome you." **(A/N:...what did I just write...) **I laugh at my own stupidity and Clark shakes his head. Lois facepalms. I laugh again, pulling the door to my house open. As soon as I do so, my parents flip into my living room, bearing all kinds of anti-ghost ecto-weapons.

"Who are you-Oh, Danny! You're back, hey!" my mother hugs me tightly pulling all three of us into the door, "I wondered how you were doing, honey!"

"Danny-boy! You brought friends! Good for you, that goth-girl and the other boy kind of scare me," my father observes Lois and Clark a little bit then, gasps.

"Clark Kent, nice to meet you," Clark holds his hand to my father, but he's just a bit too dumbstruck to respond. Thank the lord my mother is sane...a bit. She shakes Clark's hand normally, and then Lois's.

"Lois Lane."

"Madeline Fenton, but you can call me Maddie."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"Uh, hey!" my sister's voice emanates from behind my parents, somewhat annoyed.

"I'm Jasmine Fenton, but you can both call me Jazz," Jazz introduces herself.

"Oh, that's my father, Jack Fenton," I tell Lois and Clark and they nod.

My mother opens her arms in welcome.

"Well, then. Why don't we go get something to drink," she grins. Dad shakes his head, coming back to his senses.

"JACK FENTON, NICE TO MEET YOU TWO." Lois and Clark blink in surprise. Looks like they've gotten through the worst of the meeting, "So you're Superman and his girlfriend? Cool!" my father is such a dolt. Clark blushes. I sigh and clear my throat. I shoulder Clark, and realization dawns on his face.

"Oh, right...Mr. And Mrs. Fenton...and Jasmine, it was nice to meet you all, but we really have to be going. Danny just wanted to come to see how you guys were doing," Clark says, straightening his glasses. I nod.

I hug all of my family and they tell me goodbye, dealing with my abrupt departure quite well.

"Where are you going, little brother?" Jazz says. Oh, gosh. She'll be jealous. I cringe as I respond, waiting for her outburst.

"...The...White House?" I ask more than say. Her eyes get as big as disks, but then she calms herself down, and puts a hand on my shoulder, then pulls me into yet another hug.

"Good for you, little bro."

We say our final goodbyes, my father inviting Lois and Clark back to fudge and my mother wishing us a happy trip. They deal with me leaving so quickly so well. I wonder if they psyched up for it? Normally my mother would be like, "Danny! You have to rest up before you make a trip like that!", but she didn't say anything of the sort, surprising me. I guess she thinks that hanging out Superman is alright? I wouldn't know. Speaking of a trip, how are we going to get to D.C., anyway? I relay this to Clark and he thinks for a moment.

"It would be a very long flight. We could handle it, but I know neither of us would want to carry Lois for that long," Clark notices, looking at Lois.

She looks up. "Oh, it's fine. You know what I'll do, I'll just stay here with the Fentons!" she says ferociously. She doesn't seems happy about having to stay behind.

"Lois, you've got to understand, it'll be too dangerous for you," Clark says, trying to calm Lois down so she doesn't blow up in front my house. She softens up and looks sincerely at Clark.

"Clark...what if it's dangerous for _you_?" Lois leans against him, "I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you."

"And the same for you, so that's why you have to stay here. Please? For me?" Clark eyes plead with Lois, and they looks at each other for a moment, then Lois sighs in defeat.

"Okay, but you have to take notes on what happens. For me and for the story," Lois makes her demands for staying here.

"Okay, okay, I'm fine with that." Clark smiles and they kiss.

"Eww, get a room, you two!" I say, covering my eyes and looking away. They laugh, and Lois walks up the steps back into my house, and it is opened before she even gets up the steps. She looks back at Clark and me, with a worried look on her face. Clark grins.

"Okay...we're good. Now we can fly there, and I figure we'll get to the White House at about...," I check my watch again, "...nine-thirty, if we both fly at least a hundred miles per hour," I say, and Clark looks impressed. He elbows me.

"You pay attention in class?" I blush.

**(No lines were harmed in the making of this line break. They were just broken.)**

Five minutes later, we're on our way to D.C..

"Hey, Clark?" I yell over the wind, "How are we going to know where to go? I don't have a map...or a GPS."

"We need to stop for a map," we say in unison.

Down below us, there's a small gas station, and I pray that they have maps. We both just walk in, full superhero attire, knowing that it won't make much difference anyway.

"I already had an experience in a gas station today. It was kind of unnerving," Clark tells me, then we walk into the door. Once again pulling a wallet from hammerspace, Clark gets out a few dollars cash, and I look around for a map.

"Ah! Here we go," I say, and hold up a map.

"Danny, that's a map of China," Clark raises his eyebrows, smirking.

"Well, this is America. They should have AMERICAN maps here." I look around for another map, and make sure I check the name on the map before I hand it to Clark.

"Here," he takes it then opens and looks at it.

"Oh, this one's definitely American. Good job, Danny."

"Sarcasm? Original."

"I could say the same to you," Clark smiles, and walks to the register, where the cashier woman is doing something on her phone. She hasn't even noticed we're in here yet. Guess she's really out of it.

"Hey, hey, we need to check out," she looks up when I say that, then she says something like, "Whhaa?" and faints. Clark and I looks at each other and I deadpan. I'm sure he's doing the same thing.

"I guess I'll just leave the five. Let's go," Clark says and set the bill on the counter. I grab the map and we walk out, me thanking the lord that no one else was in the station.

"Okay, so we gotta go...well, there's that road right there so we have to goooo...northwest from here." Clark says, pointing in a direction I suppose is northwest. I'm just waiting for someone to come down the highway right next to the station, and the one Clark and I are standing on the side of, and someone have a wreck or worse trying to see if they saw right. If they saw us on the side of the road. I start getting antsy.

"What's up?" Clark asks me without looking up from the map.

"Oh? Nothing."

"Well, okay. We need to get going if we're going to make it there without waking up all of D.C.," Clark starts to float a little, indicating that he's leaving and I rise, too. I shoot into the air, leaving Clark behind, but of course he catches up with me.

"Curse you, Danny Fenton/Phantom, curse...you," Clark yells in my direction.

This'll be fun.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ANNNNDD there's my attempt at a longer chapter. Did you like it, Anon-oh, screw it. It was Phantom Ice, guys. Phantom Ice requested longer chapters. If you pay attention to the reviews, you would see that he/she indirectly asked. Yeah, sorry if I embarrassed you. But he/she write amazing stories, so all you guys should check him/her out.**

**But yeah, sorry if the quality sucks, it was written pretty quickly, and with a HUGE gap in the writing. I went to go see the races up at the Nashville Speedway, and I got to meet STERLING MARLIN. Go, me. He was a nice guy. So yeah.**

**Oh, and if that's not long enough, don't fret, I could probably write more if that's what you'd all like. ;D**


	11. Yet Another Plot Arc! Pt 2!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in forever. School's started back up and I am trying to focus on that because freshman year is the year where the good stuff starts happening. Is it good? I wouldn't know. Well, I'm typing this on my phone, so sorry for the grammatical and spelling errors. I'll proofread when I eventually get back on my computer. **

**Okay...totally different day now...(August 5th, 2013)...but I'm back on it, and not even on my laptop! It's my PC...which has a giant touch screen and we never use it. Go figure. Well, HP, you have made a useless computer. Thanks for that.**

* * *

"Hey Clark, do you have any idea where we're going?" I ask the man pensively. We've been flying for at least a couple hours now and I haven't seen anything but farmland. A couple cities here and there, but it seems like Clark is purposefully leading us out of the way. He wouldn't do that purpose...would he?

"Oh, yes! Of course! You see that building in the distance? That spire-like one?" Clark stand flying and points to a pencil-type building on the horizon, and when I nod, he continues, "That's the Washington Monument."

I start to giggle a bit. I am going to Washington D.C.! Albeit for no good reason, but D.C. all the same! Jazz is probably freaking out right now. She's probably jealous. Sam and Tucker are most likely worried out of their minds right now. My parents are probably sitting on the edge of the couch waiting for the new coverage to see how I'm doing.

I make to continue flying, but Clark stops me. I look at him, eyebrows raised.

"Danny, I-I wanted to thank you for helping me out back there. The doctor was right, that blast could've killed me, and it would've, had you not been there. I guess all I'm saying is...thanks. And I'm grateful." he smiles at me and my insides light on fire.

"Thanks, Clark. That means a lot...coming from you." he nods in response, and we continue flying once more.

The rest of the flight was uneventful until we are completely lit up by the bustling lights and sounds of a night-engulfed Washington D.C.. It's beautiful. The people, the buildings, everything has my breathe taken out of me...if there were any breathe to take away. Clark's eyes are closed and he's breathing in lightly. He's content. The air is calm and smells like...like...engine exhaust? Clark eyes open quickly and he looks around.

"Oh, no," he mumbles, "And we were so close. Well, shouldn't be much of a problem."

"What?" I ask, frightened. If Clark is worried so should I.

"That," he points into the distance. Directly ahead of us are two jets. And they're flying directly toward us.

"Oh great."

"Yeah, I know. Lex must be expecting us."

"And he's trying to kill us?!"

"That's Lex for you."

"This guy's sounding more and more like a fruit loop by the second..."

"What?" Clark asks, not looking away from the oncoming fighter jets. I start to notice they have a green tint to them. This just got much harder for me.

"Nothing, nothing. But I have problem."

Clark has no time to respond, for the jets fly straight at us. Clark easily evades them, but as an experiment, I turn intangible, and am blasted by an invisible wall. A green field materializes around both of the jets, and I groan, still pinned to the front of the jet. I peel myself off and examine the surroundings. Well, there's the capital building, and the Washington Monument, neither of which I would like to destroy. But there is that pond thing in between them, and Clark could use that to his advantage, but I have an idea. A risky one at that.

I fly up above the jet I am dealing with, and wait for it to fly at me. I have to time this perfectly or Clark and/or my own reflexes will have to save me. When it's a couple hundred yards in front of me, I fly up a few feet, then turn human. I scream at the feeling of free falling, which is not a familiar feeling to me, and the next thing I know, I'm inside the ghost shield, hanging on for dear life to the the small grooves in the glass encasing the cockpit of the jet. The pilot stared at me incredulously, and I went intangible and sat in the seat behind the pilot.

"Kid, you're crazy!" the pilot yells at me, and I imagine that his hands are white-knuckled under his gloves. I laugh and transform into Phantom once more, make myself intangible again, grab the pilot and phase us through the roof and out of the jet, which immediately starts it fall...straight...into...the pond. Exactly where I wanted it.

"Crazy, no, stupid...maybe," I tell the pilot, pull his parachute strap, and let him go, letting him yell curses up at me.

"Danny! Hey, come on! We don't want to deal with four more of those guys." Clark's voice comes from behind me. The other jet is nowhere to be found and I wonder where he took it. I do see the other pilot staring up at us, and a crowd of people too.

Half a minute later, Clark and I stand on the steps of the White House. The lawn in front of it is well-lit and well-kept. I gulp and follow Clark up the main steps, trying to copy his brave stance. Trying to be like the Man of Steel is not easy.

Inside, a singular Secret Service agent is waiting.

"President Luthor will see you now," he turns on one heel and leads us down a series of complicated hallways and stairs. I can tell Clark is memorizing the route out, just in case. While I expected the agent to take us to the Oval Office, he instead leads us to some kind of underground lab that both Clark and I are hesitant to enter. But we do, and are greeted with my ghost sense going off, and the smiling face of the president, with some kind of device in his hands.

The first time I ever saw the president was not in a good light. His bald head, glistened in the light, and his eyes had a maniac glint. He was tall, very tall, and was quite menacing. How did he ever win the vote?! He looks like a pedophile!

All of a sudden, a belt is slung around my waist, and I am shocked slightly. I look down to see something like a mixture of the Plasmius Maximus and the Specter Deflector.

"Oh, great."

"What's that do?" Clark asks, touching it lightly.

"It, Clark Kent, neutralizes the child's powers, inhibiting him from tampering with my plan. You, however," Lex laughs laughs a bit, "For you, I have something a bit more painful," another agent comes toward us with a piece of kryptonite, and Clark immediately slumps to the ground. I hop to his side, glaring up at the agent holding the rock.

"Oh, calm down ghost boy, it's not enough to kill him. I'll have that done myself. You see, I have teamed up with one of your own enemies, Tec-"

"TECHNUS, 2.0!" Technus's nasally voice emanates from a doorway, from which he appears.

"I told you to stop doing that!" Lex's deep voice rises and Technus cowers, "Excuse me, but anyway, to the point we go. I supplied Technus with the funds to build this little contraption, and he easily built it, making my life so much easier."

"Well, Lex, I don't see what your going to do to us with a soup can, but I'm waiting." I retort, trying to use some of my witty banter an stay in character despite being scared senseless.

"This may look like a soup can, Daniel, but it's much more than that. This is a modified boom tube, which I stole from that wretch Granny Goodness. She didn't even know I had it...but I took care of her."

"I don't even _want _to know what you did to the poor grandma. Probably kicked her kittens in front of her face. Sick, man," I tell him, shaking my head.

"You little-...nevermind. This little 'soup can' as you call it, can travel through time, and more specifically, to 1999, Smallville, Kansas. I wonder what I could do there..." Lex trails off and smiles.

"Lex, I told you! I don't know how the tube will modify your a-" Technus exclaims, but it cut off by Lex's thundering voice.

"I don't care what it does to me, as long as I can kill Superman and destroy his existence here!"

"You want to kill...? HA! I wish you luck, Mr. President!" I salute, laughing. Lex angrily pushes a few buttons on the can and aims a beam at the wall. He pushes a button and an invisible wind picks up in the lab.

"I will come back for you, ghost boy!" Lex shouts over the wind.

"Time. Out." I barely had enough time to think, _Oh, no, _when I had a medallion slung over my head, and I was blasted back into reality. Clark was staring at the portal, trying to rise, and Lex was half in and half out of the portal. I looked up to see Clorkwork smiling over me.

"Long time, no see, ghost child," he says, turning from a man to child again.

"Clockwork!" I tell him, and hug him, frowning then coming back awkwardly, "Ummm, hi!"

"Daniel, I don't have much time. I came to give you this medallion. You will need it in time. And this," Clockwork snaps his fingers and a North Face duffel bag appears in his hand, "This contains some things you'll need when you go through that portal."

"What, what?! Through the portal?!"

"Daniel, I have to go, but I wish you luck on your quest," Clark work starts to dissipate and his voice fades.

"Can you at least take this belt off of me?!" but it's too late, the Time Master has already disappeared and left time back in place. Lex starts to disappear completely into the portal, and I lug Superman up on his feet.

"Come on big boy, we gotta go."

"Where'd you get that duffel bag? And where are we going?" he asks sluggishly, barely lifting his own feet. Clockwork was nice enough to leave the Secret Service agents still frozen, and Technus had already fled somewhere, so we had no opposition to deal with.

"Come on!" we passed through the portal, and the last thing I remember was a cold feeling washing over me.

* * *

"Whhhaaa? OUCH!" I fell onto my face, and onto what felt like hard dirt. I had small pebbles embedded in my skin. The sun was glaring down on me, and as I rose, rubbing me head, I looked around.

I was on what can only described as an old country road. In the distance I could see some building, a small town, probably. On the side of the road, rising from the middle of the tall corn stalks, was a sign that said "Welcome to Smallville, Kansas!" in bright, bold letters. Looking down, I could see I was still in ghost form, and the Plasmius Maximus was still around my waist, pulling on it, I was surprised to find that it came off easily, but when I tried to change back or use some of my other powers, I could not. It was still affecting me. The backpack was still on my back as well.

"Clark!" I wondered out loud and searched around me. A few feet away from me was a mass of red and blue clothing. It looked suspiciously like Clark's suit, and it was breathing, which freaked me out. I walked slowly toward it, poked it with my gloved finger.

"Hey, you! Get up." the mass groaned in response, and I jumped. When a hand emerged, rubbing a head, I found the armpits of the person and dragged them to...his feet.

"Mom, I don't want want to schooooll..." the person groaned at me, then opened his eyes, stumbling backwards. His eyes were bright blue, and his hair pitch black. This scared me. But what scared me even more was that the boy was wearing Clark's supersuit, and it was WAYY too big for him. I dimly realized something.

"Clark?" I ventured.

"What? I'm awake, I'm awake!" Clark focused on me, "Danny? What are you doing, and why do my clothes seem too big, and why are you as tall as I am?" Clark frowned, "And why am I so talkative?"

I put my hands on my hips, laughing. "Well, Clark it seems you have fallen victim to time travel. How old were you in the year 1999?"

"...Fourteen..."

"You are now the same age as me! And you look eerily like me..."

"What?! I don't want to be fourteen! This is so weird..."

"Ya got that right, now, what's in this backpack?" I opened the duffel on side and looked inside. About ten pairs of my normal clothes were inside, and two pairs of my signature red Converse.

"Oh...I understand," taking a pair of the shoes and a t-shirt and jeans, I handed them to Clark who was still fumbling with the overlarge suit of his, "Here, put these on. We don't want to walk into Smallville looking like...this."

"Smallville?!" Clark's voice went up a few octaves and I laughed.

"This isn't funny, Danny!"

"Oh, yes it is. Hilarious!"

Clark snickered, "Okay, maybe it's a little bit funny."

A few minutes later, I was wearing my normal clothes, so I looked like Phantom wearing Danny's clothes, and Clark had my clothes on, so he looked literally just like me. His hair was messy and black and his eyes were bright and mischievous.

"So, _that's _what I look like in the morning..."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny," Clark said, messing with his shirt. I took his suit and folded mine up, stuffing them into the duffel.

"Well, I guess the only thing left to do it walk." I say, not wanting to walk the entire way.

Clark grins at me, "Or...we could fly."

"What?"

"Danny, I've had my powers my entire life, even when I was fourteen. They should still work now," Clark floats a little bit to prove his point, "See?"

"Oh, sure, but let's NOT get caught," I told him, letting him hook his hands under my armpits and carry me up a few feet.

"Danny, you do realize you still look just like Danny Phantom? You're going to attract _some _attention."

"Shut up," I grumble.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So sorry it took so long to update, school started back up and I have an ENGLISH PAPER DUE ALREADY! So yeah, and we just got back from our vacation and other crap and I'm really busy and other run-on sentences...HERE YOU GO! PLOT ARCS!**

**EDIT(8/10/13): I FIXED SOME OF THE SPELLING ERRORS AND SOME OF THE COMMA SPLICES AND OTHER GRAMMATICAL CRAP. YOU'RE WELCOME. MY FRENCH HOMEWORK IS CALLING.**


	12. Don't Hate the Player, Hate the Game

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am quite surprised I'm awake enough to even write this. It's what, 12:00?, which isn't that late, but right now, it feels like it.**

**ANYWAYS, I wanted to apologize for the ridiculous wait on this chappie. School has started back up for me, and I gots to focus on that. But hey, when I spend more time on things, they tend to be better, so naybe this chapter will be better than the last.  
OH! HEEYYY! Guess how many followers this story's got? TWENTY-FREAKIN-THREEEE! Guys, I love you with a passion. Like, c'mere, let me pinch your cheeks like your annoying old grandma. Oh, you love your grandma. Admit it.**

* * *

Crazy to think that the most powerful being in the world was kept in such a small and off-the-wall place. I mean, Smallville wasn't _half _the size of Amity Park, and Amity's not too big. I guess what I'm saying is that I find it pretty amazing that Clark was able to keep his secret for this long.

"Hey Clark, land over there, by those dumpsters. No one'll see us there," I told him. He was humming to himself without a care in the world while I was freaking out on the inside. Someone could've seen us! Now normally, I would've been like ,"Screw it." or something, but I really don't want to mess with the timestream...if that's even a thing.

"Okey dokey. Oh hey, this is the old Dollar General! You know, I used to work here. You could get everything at the old DG. It was crazy," I'm starting to think that young Clark is extremely annoying. As well as creepily cheery. Jeez, he's weirding me out.

We landed lightly on the dusty ground behind the store and I set to work trying to find some money in the bottom of the duffel bag, which was _not _easy to keep on when you're flying through the air. Nothing in the bag.

"Oh, hey Clark, check my pockets. I tend to stache extra cash in them. If we're lucky, we'll find a twenty or something," Clark nodded and felt around in the pockets of my pants while I did the same. While doing so, he nonchalantly looked around. When his eyes came upon one of the dumpsters, he grinned and walked over to it, putting his hands on it.

"Eww, Clark, don't you know how gross those things are?" I had been thrown inside my own fair share of dumpsters, and just the thought of touching the outside of one made me shiver. I guess I am a bit of a germophobe.

"Danny, this isn't just any dumpster..."

"Just like this isn't just any town, just any state, just any Dollar General for cryin' out loud!" I exclaimed sarcastically.

Clark ignored my comment, "This is the dumpster that has 'L+C' written on it..."

"Ooo, did Clark have a girrrrlfriend in high school?" I crooned, then deadpanned, "How adorable. Now please go buy me a hat or something so I don't get stared at like I'm some kind of freak?!" this earns me a glare from Clark. He apparently really cares about this 'L' person because he snatches the money out of my hands and stomps around the DG.

Minutes later, five _boring _minutes later, Clark returns with a hat to cover my strange, out-of-place hair. I had to tuck some in, but even then, it still found its way outside the edges of the hat. And Crows, what in the world? I guess they're a sports team.

As we walked out and around the corner of the DG, I looked at my feet to avoid looking anyone in the eyes. Clark was saying hi to everyone though, from the elderly women to the little children that flew past us. I thought they would be in school right about now. Little rascals must've skipped.

"Clark where exactly are we going?" I had been wondering about that, and had left it in his hands because I had no clue where I was half the time here. I was like an alien in a whole new world. The irony of that statement is overwhelming.

Clark opens his mouth to answer, but then both of the collars of our shirts are ripped up in the air and my hat flies off in the process. I look to Clark, who looks like he just got stung by about a million bees. In other words, he's one unhappy camper. I'm sure the edges of his frown could weighed fifty pounds they were down so far. I almost laughed at his appearance, then looked up to see our captor.

A pudgy police officer held us in his hands, and I groaned. I concentrated. Hard. A cold feeling washed over me, and I yelled inwardly, "YES!" that I had managed to phase out of the officer's grip. Too bad I was busy celebrating at the return of my powers that he grabbed me up again and shoved Clark and me both into his cruiser, which we had somehow not noticed. I beat on the windows for a few seconds then slowly stopped because it was a lost cause. I couldn't phase us out of here, and I didn't even want to try to see if I could fly or turn invisible yet. I would just have to wait to try those powers out.

Clark, all the while, was still Mr. Grumpypants about the whole situation.

"Hey, man, what's wrong with you?" I asked him, then whispered lowly so that only he could hear, "My powers are back, so we'll be out of the PD in no time," I grinned once more at my most recent triumph.

"Good for you, Danny, but we're not going to the police station. We're going somewhere worse. Much worse."

"What could be worse than..." I trailed off, "Oh no...Not there."

"Yes there," Clark replied, "We're going to high school."

* * *

**Line break- (_n._) the place where a line of poetry ends, unguided by traditional punctuation conventions...OR WHATEVER THIS IS.**

* * *

The officer dumped us outside the school without a word. He just stopped in front, got out of the driver's seat, and grabbed us both and threw us out. I'm sure I could've made it more dramatic and somehow gotten him in trouble, but a look from Clark said otherwise. So I just let the guy throw me on the ground. He kind of reminded me of Dash in a way. I imagined Dash's face on his fat neck...I was almost traumatized.

"He must've called ahead and let them know we're coming..." Clark noticed, "Yeah, there's the VP, Carlton," Clark pointed ahead to a woman walking towards us. She was dressed in a clean cut pants-suit, and she had a no-nonsense look about her. She was kind of intimidating, but I guess that was the point.

"Kent!...and friend. You two report to the gymnasium RIGHT NOW." she told us, her voice almost as sharp as the points of her high heels, which I was staring at. I didn't want her to see my eyes, because that would surely make her suspiscious of my presence.

"Yes ma'am," Clark said, his voice almost as low as my eyes. We walked to the gym on the outside of the school, in the heat. I had kept the duffel bag with me somehwow, and I carried it on my hip now.

"Hey, Danny what day is it?" Clark asked me. He pulled me out of a staring contest with Carlton. I let her win.

"Hmm? Oh, well it was Tuesday when we left the future."

"Then it should be Tuesday here, and if I remember correctly..." he pushed open the door to the gym, "It's dodgeball day."

There were about eighteen kids in the gym, all dressed in white t-shirts and red shorts. Some were talking and gossiping, and some were stretching and picking on other kids. They all stopped and stared at Clark and me when we opened the slightly squeaky doors to gym. You could hear a pin drop. People had stopped midsentence just to see the two boys who were late to gym class. They must not get out a lot.

Out shoes made squeaky noises on the basketball court floor. I was about to walk over to the bleachers, as I was ignoring all the stares I was getting, but Clark pulled me over to the boys locker room.

"We have to dress out. County rules." Clark reminded me. So we both got dressed in the locker room. I had always been a thin one, so my legs looked like toothpicks, and Clark's weren't much better. He was all smiles for some reason, though. I thought about this as I reluctantly changed out of my familiar t-shirt in exchange for a new one that had a black crow on it. At least it was clean. And I was able to keep the Converse.

We walked out of the locker room ready to go. I was worried that someone would mess with my duffel, but Clark reassured me that not much goes on in this school.

The gym teacher/coach had returned by then, and they were already picking teams for dodgeball. Some huge blonde jock-looking guy and a smaller, yet more fierce looking girl were the captains. Most of the people were already gone, and Clark and I walked up behind them nonchalantly.

"Clark! Get your butt over here!" the girl called, and Clark smirked. When he got over to her, he whispered something in her ear, and she nodded and smiled in my direction. The blonde jock picked someone from the remaining group, but I didn't pay attention to who it was. I was looking at the girl whom Clark apparently knew.

Her hair was a fiery red, but she didn't have the usual red-head freckles speckeled across her nose and upper-cheeks. Her eyes were bright green, and the seemed to analyze everything they touched. I didn't get much farther than that because her voice crossed my mind.

"Danny! Come on over here." she yelled to me. People looked around. I guess they weren't used to a Danny in thier class. Clark must've told her my name, because she smiled at me when I joined them. The last few people were chosen and then we took our sides. I looked at our team. The girl chose people who were slender and they looked fast. She had poeple who couldn't throw very well, but they could dodge like pros. Good strategy.

"I'm Lana Lang. Clark's just told me about you," the held her hand out for me to shake and when I did, she continued, "You hair and eyes...peculiar...but it suits you." I frowned and she laughed. She's extremely outspoken, I can tell. Isn't afraid to say what's on her mind.

We had to position ourselves with one hand or foot on the gym wall and when the coach blew her whistle, we would run for the red, rubber dodgeballs in the middle of the court. It was all out war when that whistle was blown.

"Wait for it...Wait for it..." Lana chanted lightly. She was a competitive one.

A loud noise sounded. The whistle.

Let the game begin.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I think this chapter sucked. But hey, most filler chapters do. We'll get to see the actual game next chappie.**

**Oh, and hey, I just started watching Doctor Who for the first time ever, and let me tell you: That show is freaking weird.  
Hopefully it won't be another month before I update. **

**S'il vous plaît avis!**


End file.
